The present invention generally relates to a signal supplying unit, and more particularly to a signal supplying unit which is coupled to an external unit through terminals.
For example, a video tape recorder (hereinafter simply referred to as a VTR), which is a type of signal supply unit, generates a video signal. The video signal has a brightness signal (hereinafter referred to as a y-signal) and a chrominance signal (hereinafter referred to as a c-signal). The VTR usually outputs a video signal in which the y-signal and the c-signal are mixed through a coaxial line to a display unit which is a type of external unit. Recently, a VTR which respectively outputs the y-signal and the c-signal also has been proposed. Due to this type of VTR, it is possible to improve the quality of the image displayed on the display unit.
Thus, in the VTR which is able to output the y-signal, the c-signal and the mixture signal in which the y-signal and the c-signal are mixed, it is necessary to provide an independent terminal through which each of these three signals is output. In another case, two terminals corresponding to the y-signal and the c-signal are provided, and then by use of a manual switch, the mixture signal may be output through one of the two terminals.
In the conventional signal supplying unit which outputs a plurality of signals, it is necessary to provide an independent terminal corresponding to each of the signals, or to provide a manual switch for selecting one of the signals to be output through one terminal. However, in the case where the independent terminal corresponding to each of the signals, or to a switch, is provided, a special space must be provided for the terminal, or the manual switch, thus it is difficult to miniaturize the signal supplying unit. In addition, in the case where the manual switch is provided, it is necessary to specially operate the manual switch.